ZSF2/Kaitlyn Waverton
Condition *'Pending Points': None. *'Wounds': None. Skills Attributes (121) *'Willpower:' +32 (2/11) *'Agility: '+31 *'Endurance:' +15 *'Stamina: '+12 *'Cigarette Tolerance: '+10 *'Athletics:' +6 *'Marijuana Tolerance:' +5 *'Precision:' +5 *'Strength:' +5 *'Morale: '-4 Combat (67) *'Pistols:' +31 *'Swords: '+11 (3/4) *'Melee:' +10 (3/4) *'Blades: '+10 (1/4) *'Shotguns:' +6 Unarmed (22) *'Brute Force:' +17 *'Wrestling:' +5 (1/2) Magic (41) *'Psychometry:' +12 (2/5) *'Water Magic:' +10 (2/4) *'Dark Magic:' +10 (1/8) *'Mana:' +10 Crafting (10) *'Electronics:' +5 (1/2) *'Sewing: '+5 Knowledge (67) *'Acting:' +30 (1/11) *'Singing:' +11 (1/4) *'Japanese Culture:' +10 *'Learning:' +7 *'Reading: '+3 *'General Knowledge:' +2 *'Training:' +2 *'Video Games:' +2 Survival (40) *'Perception:' +16 *'Stealth:' +16 *'Looting:' +8 Vehicles (5) *'Driving:' +5 (1/2) Affinity *'Calistor McLeery:' +18 *'Tracie Stern:' +7 *'John "Atomsk" Hikara:' +6 *'Jim Marks: '+5 *'Misha:' +5 *'Lauren Jackson:' +4 *'Enix: '+3 *'Monk:' +3 *'Amber Woods:' +2 *'Hero Hikara: '+2 *'James Arkham:' +2 *'Mitzi Soma:' +2 *'Giles Wolfe:' +1 *'John Dalton:' +1 *'Kyung-Seok "Keu" Pan: '+1 *'Kit Richards:' +1 *'Maxwell Bennett:' +1 *'Taylor Jackson:' +1 *'Tom Harris:' +1 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' -4 Perks *'Runaway: '(+30 Agility) **You'd rather run like hell than keep going with a fight, due to your very noticeable lack of balls. When running from a fight, conflict or even a minor scuffle, you can synergize your Willpower bonus to your evasion. *'Pretend We're Dead:' (+30 Acting) **You're so skilled, even the dead believe your performances. With this perk, you won't need anything more than a great performance to convince the dead that you're a member of their ranks. Making yourself smell or look like one is not required. *'Shoot Down: '(+30 Pistols) **After months of shooting down endless zed, you've become very quick on the draw. So quick that you always manage to get that extra shot off. Add 1 to your pistol's speed for the first skill/15 rounds of combat. *'Animus Vox: '(+30 Willpower) **Sometimes, your stubbornness can seriously work to your benefit. You can ignore any status effect or morale penalty Skill/15 times a day, however you cannot ignore more than one penalty or effect at the same time. Flaws *'Light Maremhaphephobia (Fear of being touched by men):' When forced to confront your fear, roll a DC 50+5X Morale check. (X is how many successful checks made so far) If failed, treat the effect as an "Attack" with a Lethality of 100, a Default Penalty of 10, and Stunned at 2/3rds Lethality.' ' *'Insomnia:' Every night, roll a DC 70 sleep attempt check for every 2 hours of attempted sleep. Penalties not ignored by any skills (like endurance) are included as a bonus at half value instead of a penalty. If you fail more then 3 checks in one night you gain no restful sleep. You are free to use half attempted but failed sleeping hours for normal use. You gain a +50% boost to your willpower stat in resisting the effects from lack of sleep. *'Moderate Addiction (Cigarettes):' Each day, you must take enough of the addicted substance to gain a total positive+negative effect of +25. If you refuse or lack the substance you must roll a DC 40+10X (Where X is how many successful saves sense last use of the drug) Willpower check, where X is how many days have passed sense your last significant use of the drug. Failing nets you a -5 Mental penalty dependent on the drug. If you fail by more then 80 and know of a location to find the drug, you must take enough of the drug for a net effect of +50 or until you run out. If you manage to not take any of the drug for 4d8+1 Days, you become "Clean" and no longer suffer penalties from not taking it, and your Willpower counter resets. You must make a Willpower check every encounter with the drug instead, max three per day. Items Weapons *''Sally'' Unique (*) Remington 870: 35/1/+10, +10 LR pierce, -10 Recoil, -1 AoE; 20/40 shells remaining, 18/20 Gift shells remaining (+5 Acc.) *''The Peashooter'' Perfect (*) Beretta M9 pistol: '''60/3/+10, +15 LR Pierce against zombies. 9/15 current mag; 9x19mm Parabellum, 4 mags. 15 bullets remaining. *Broadhead ''Perfect (*) Machete: '''60/2/+10; Speed 3 at Skill +25. *'Great (++) Prison Shank:' 70/3/+10 *'Good (+) Training Sword:' 75/2/+5; +1 Sword Training on Nat 99 or 100. *'Good (+) Whip: 80/1/+5 Armor *'Good (+) Motorcycle Helmet: '+20 Lethal resist, +10 Armor (doesn't stack with clothing), -5 Perception, -3 Accuracy **** **'''Visor: +15 to resisting visual effects at the cost of -10 more perception. *'Good (+) Armored Leather Jacket: '+15 Defense, -5 Mobility **** *'Good (+) Brown Cloth Gloves: '''Ignores 3/4 Wound, +7 Grip **** *'Good (+) Blue Topaz Ring:' No effects. **** *'Great (++) Cloth Black Boots: Ignores 1 Wound, +10 Agility **** *'''Great (++) Football Helmet: +20 LR, +10 Armor (doesn't stack with clothing), -5 Perception, -3 Accuracy Clothing *'(=) Body Clothing:' 1 unit. *'(=) Lingerie: '''1 unit. *'(-) Body Clothing: 10 units. *(-) Lingerie: 3 units. *(-) Footwear:' 8 units. Consumables *'Cigarettes:' 0 remaining. *'Marijuana: 143 joints remaining. Tools *'''iPod: 45% charged *'Pink Zippo lighter:' 0% *'Black Bic lighter: '''60% *'(+) Makeup Kit: '5/25 uses remaining. +7 Charisma if cosmetics check meets DC 50, +5 to being used. *'4 + Quality Shampoo: '2/7 uses remaining. *'1 * Quality Conditioner: '+5 Charisma bonus for 1d4 days, 3/7 uses remaining. Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Kaitlyn is the oldest child of three. She has a 16 year old sister named Alex and a 12 year old brother named Nick. She was born on September 22nd, 1992 in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. She is also a male-to-female transsexual. However, she was never actually depressed about her birth gender, as she grew up with very, very accepting parents who took notice to their toddler child's love for Barbies and the like and allowed her to play with girly toys and take ballet classes. At the age of eleven, she knew she wanted to be an actress in theater after being taken by her mother to a performance of "The Importance of Being Earnest". She had a small stage career in Canada but her real big break came when an American talent agent offered her a job in Hollywood's theater system. She eagerly took the job, said her goodbyes to her family and moved to Los Angeles. She was well-known in the theater world for her controversial performance in Cinderella, as most people did not accept the idea of a transwoman playing such a famous role. Nevertheless, she kept the role and wowed audiences with her performance, winning a few small awards for it as well. Just before the dead rose, she was set to appear in her first feature film with Mark Wahlberg, an 1800s horror/thriller where she would have played the killer. She referred to it as "very cliched." She had also undergone sex reassignment surgery just three months before the infection started, something she feels very lucky for. Religion She was a devout Christian and could be seen reading from the Bible from time to time, but she did not make this obvious to anyone, as she did not want to be seen as a hyper-religious nut. However, she didn't always take her faith so seriously as she often did very un-Christian things. But regardless, she could be heard frantically reciting the Lord's Prayer whenever the situation looked bleak and sometimes said her prayers just before bed. Recently, though, she was kidnapped by a gang of zealot bikers. After being beaten and raped, she lost all of her faith in God, and is currently an atheist. Arrival Kaitlyn showed up at the hideout sometime in the middle of June. She was travelling north in a van with her agent and two other survivors. She drove all the way to Visalia from Los Angeles. She described LA as "...a real life version of Hell. People weren't even shooting zombies. They were just shooting." However, as they passed the hideout, a large group of zombie children surrounded the van. The driver managed to floor it and bash through the undead children, but the van caught something underneath it and it flipped over forward, stopping just outside the perimeter. Kaitlyn was the sole survivor of the crash and her arm was badly and deeply cut by a shard of twisted metal. The group came out to save her after hearing her screams and Chris Rodfield managed to pull her out of the van and get her inside the hideout. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Girls With Guns: She's probably the only female resident that regularly uses a gun. *Butt Monkey: She's got a ''very long streak of bad luck and doesn't ever seem to have a clear win. *Took A Level In Badass: After being kidnapped, she went from being a damsel in distress to killing her captor and saving another prisoner in her escape. Category:Characters